Saint Enrico and His lady Love
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Valentines day special! EnricoXIntegra content so watch out. Read and Review pleasekaythanks. Rated T because I can't remember if I used curse words or not, so whatever.


So, happy valentines day all. This is a valentines day...thing (one shot) that I wrote about my favorite crack pairing: Enrico Maxwell and Integra Hellsing. I know that this couple could never be. I know that this couple hates each other with a passion that burns of all the fires in hell. I know. If you comment don't remind me. Looking for comments mostly on the writing and hoping to get some people hooked on this pairing. Kekeke.

A friend of mine related this story of Saint Valentine to me. I cannot claim if it is true or not but I liked it so the version that Maxwell retells may or may not be right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any characters associated with Hellsing. I only own the idea of this story.

* * *

Sir Integra was out on business…or so she told Walter and Alucard. Despite the fact that she was not going to need the vampire he insisted to come along with her. Integra compromised by getting the undead to stay in another room far from her own. She was glad for this small thing.

Now she sat on the edge of the hotel bed and waited. She always had to wait, and that was one thing she hated about this relationship. She lit a cigar and, realizing there was no ashtray, went to the balcony. She stood outside there for a time, watching people arrive and depart. The lights of Paris flickered and shined. Integra leaned against the banister of the balcony and realized why he'd called her so suddenly.

It was Valentines day. Valentines day meant cards and wine and roses. Oh, how she detested roses. Integra saw it as another Catholic holiday trying to cover up pagans. She sighed. The commercial aspect was all show and no talk. Integra never expected anything from anyone but Walter. He often bought her flowers of the not roses sort and sometimes a box of chocolates simply to be in the spirit of things. Alucard never got her anything and often her men would attempt courting her only to be shot down by the Director of Hellsing.

She stubbed out her cigar on the banister and heard a knock. Integra looked up and strode across the hotel room to meet with her visitor. Her lover. Upon opening the door though, she found only a bellboy standing before her. He held a red letter on a tray. Integra accepted it and tipped the boy heartily, looking the envelope over as she closed the door. It was sealed with his personal seal and written in his curvy handwriting.

Great, he would be late again.

Integra ripped the letter open and unfolded it carefully. It read only a single sentence:

From your Valentine.

Integra scoffed at these tactics. He was going to be late again and she would be left standing in the hotel until the wee hours of the morning. He was late to everything! Did the Iscariot have no sense of time or were they simply so ignorant to everyone else that they didn't have to arrive at the time they told them they would? He may as well have sent roses and chocolates, then she would have the energy to detest him. She stormed to the balcony once again and lit up another cigar. She looked back at the letter on the bed and scoffed again.

Another knock at the door sent her spinning around to pad across the floor again. She pulled open the door, cigar in mouth. It was the bellboy once again. This time he held a bouquet of roses. Integra frowned and accepted them, slamming the door without a tip. This was beginning to get ridiculous. If wasn't going to come she wished he would send word so that she could sleep. She set the roses on the nightstand and looked at them. There were a dozen of them, surrounded by baby's breath.

Another knock erupted from the door and Integra looked at it wearily. She was not particularly in the mood to entertain whimsy. She threw the door open to see the bellboy once again, this time with a heart shaped box of chocolates. Integra grabbed them and threw them at the bed and seconds later another knock came.

"For the love of GOD! I don't want another thing!" she screamed and ripped the door open to find Enrico Maxwell standing before her. She stopped short of coming out of the hotel room only to do an awkward dance and stand looking ridiculous and embarrassed.

"You didn't like my gifts?" He smiled and waited for her to move aside so he could enter. He removed his coat and hung it up in the closet looking at the upped box of chocolates on the bed. He turned to Integra and gave her a smirk.

"You were here this entire time making me wait," she said and frowned at him.

He picked up the letter and held it out to her. "This is what Saint Valentine said to his love when he was to be beheaded." Enrico said and removed his collar. Integra stared at him.

"What are you getting at, Enrico?"

"He would marry men and women against the rules of the church. To them a man was not worth anything if married. They were in love though! Ah, amore!" He smiled at her and took a step toward her with the letter. "He was beheaded in honor of love and now we celebrate love in his name." Enrico took her hand in his and gently pressed his lips to hers. "This is our first Valentine's Day together, Integra." He stood up straight and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Let's make it count as if we were going to be beheaded, yes, my love?"


End file.
